


A Day To Remember

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Awesome Phasma, Ben Solo - Freeform, Bisexual Female Character, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Ferris Buellers Day Off - Freeform, Filming, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, High School, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Phasma Likes Rey, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Kylo Ren, Romantic Fluff, Same Sex Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII:The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars References, The Force Awakens, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: A fun day of skipping school, riding around, and having conversations on life and love for Kylo (Ben), Hux, and Phasma.





	A Day To Remember

"And coming up next on Solo Vision News: How long can one boy sleep past his alarm? Surprising results at 11."

Hux opened his eyes, and found himself staring into the lens of a camera. He tried to sit up, but found that a heavy pressure on his legs was keeping him in place.

It was when he found himself being attacked with a barrage of kisses, that he knew what was going on.

"Good morning, Gingerbread man," came the voice belonging to the assaulting lips.

Hux smiled.

He had been going out with Ben Solo, his best friend and next door neighbor, for almost 2 years, now. They were seniors at school, set to graduate in a few months time.

The boy's parents had reacted to their relationship in different ways. Hux's father, while he never came out and says he was against it, gave Ben every possible cue to feel uncomfortable in his presence. Closed-off body language, never quite looking him in the eye when they spoke, leaving the room any time the two of them so much as sat next to each other . . . 

They dealt with it, by avoiding him whenever possible. Hence why Ben felt comfortable being here, now; Mr. Hux had already left for work.

Ben's parents were slightly different.

His father treated them being together much the way he treated anything else; joking and sarcasm. He had an offbeat sense of humor, and was extremely easy-going about almost anything.

He was supportive, though; and had even taken it upon himself to sit BOTH boys down, together, and give them an extremely cringe-worthy, awkward talk about practicing safe sex.

Which, unbeknownst to him, Ben had had his camcorder sitting on his dresser and recording the entire thing.

"If we're together long enough to have kids," Ben had told Hux, shaking with laughter, "And they need 'the talk', I'm just gonna play that tape for them."

Ben's mother was a gem, as well. She belonged to a charity organization that collected funds, food, clothing, and the like for needy families. She also worked extensively with homeless or 'kicked-out' LGBTQ youth, so she had a good grasp on how to treat her son and his boyfriend. 

"Why do you have a camera in my face?", Hux asked, still feeling groggy.

Ben climbed off of him with a smile. "Because today, my dear boy, is a monumental day for you."

"It's Wednesday."

"It also happens to be the last day of childhood. You turn 18 tomorrow, in case you've forgotten."

Hux grinned and began to make his bed.

"I didn't forget. I just don't think it's a big deal. And that still doesn't answer the camera question."

"Documentarians have to get in a lot of practice. What better practice than filming your boyfriend's last day of being a child?"

Ben had always been a very artistic, emotional type of person, a stark contrast to Hux's usual straight-laced, detail oriented personality. This past year, Ben had discovered the joys of photography, and, just very recently, filming. He claimed he wanted to be a filmmaker some day; and to give weight to his claim, he ran around almost all the time with the camcorder his parents got him last Christmas.

Hux finished with the bed and moved into the bathroom. He began washing his face with hot water and soap.

"Just so you know, you saying that 'child' thing continuously, is kind of creepy."

"Noted."

He moved into the bathroom and sat at the edge of the tub, watching as Hux began to brush his teeth.

"If you think this is creepy, would you think it worse if I followed you into the shower? Strictly for documentary purposes, of course."

Hux spit in the sink and rinsed his mouth. 

"That sounds like a whole other movie, baby," he said. "Now if you don't mind . . ."

"Just a taste? For your adoring audience?"

"'Adoring audience'? Who else is gonna watch this, besides me and you?"

"Could be lots of people, if I get famous one day."

"Well, I don't care about lots of people. BUT, I'll give _you_ a peek, IF you turn off the camera."

Ben immediately hit Stop and tossed the camera on to Hux's bed.

"It IS 'hump' day, after all," Ben said slyly, as Hux turned on the water.

\---

"Dammit, Ben, we've almost missed first period! I had a quiz today, now I'm gonna have to do a retake."

Ben shrugged, and handed the camera off to Hux, so that he could drive.

"Not my fault. If you don't like it, stop being so damn sexy."

Hux blushed and scowled at the same time. 

"Still . . ."

"Anyway, you weren't gonna make it to first period anyway. Or any other classes, really."

"Huh?"

"I might have neglected to mention, we're Ferris Bueller-ing it today."

Hux sighed and worked the zoom button, getting an extreme close-up of Ben's face. "See this face right here? See those eyes? Those are the eyes of a dangerous person," Hux commented with a smirk. "He lures his victims in with those eyes, and suddenly, you're screwing in the shower, you're skipping school . . ."

"I hope you're getting my good side," Ben said, giving a quick wink and a devilish grin into the camera. 

"ALL of you is your good side. But okay, 'Ferris'. I'm assuming I'd be Cam?"

Ben nodded.

"So where's Sloan?"

"We're on our way to get her now. If she hasn't left yet, that is."

Hux and Ben's friend, Phasma, lived a couple of blocks away from them. She was a pretty girl, smart, funny, and shy. Most of her shyness was caused by her height; she had stood an impressive 6'2 since 8th grade, and because of this, often felt self-conscious and awkward around other people. Ben and Hux were the only two she felt like "herself" with, and she considered each one to be her best friend.

They felt the same about her.

Phasma didn't have a first period class; she left a little later than Ben and Hux, to catch the city bus to school.

As they rounded the corner, they saw her there, standing at the stop with her headphones in, reading a book.

Ben purposefully sped up, then screeched to a stop at the curb, directly in front of Phasma. Everybody at the stop jumped, including her.

"Quick, Madam President, get in!" Ben shouted, putting the car in park and jumping out. Hux couldn't keep from laughing hysterically at the other people's expressions, as Ben tackled Phasma and began dragging her towards the car.

He pulled open the back door and gave her a push inside, then turned back to the watching people and yelled "You didn't see anything!

Then he jumped back into the drivers seat and took off.

"Ben, what the FUCK?!", Phasma yelled, straightening out her clothes. "Hux, what's going on? Why do you have a camera in my face?"

Hux laughed, and explained to her Ben's purpose for the camera, as well as their surprise kidnapping of her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Phasma said, chuckling. "Last day of being a kid, huh? Tomorrow you join the big boy's club?"

Hux sighed as he turned the camera back towards Ben. "BOTH of you are being creeps, now."

"So where are we going?"

"Good question," Hux asked, looking at Ben. "Where ARE we going?"

Ben only shook his head. "Life is about the journey, not the destination. That being said, sit back and relax. Enjoy the scenery."

Both Hux and Phasma laughed at that. They lived in an extremely small town, something Ben referred to as 'the ass-crack of nowheresville'. There were a few major brand stores located on the east side, and what few restaurants 

"Oh shit, this is my jam!", Ben said, cranking the radio.

Hux passed the camera back to Phasma. "Get this. Get Ben being Ben."

Phasma laughed and focused on Ben, doing his weird in-seat dance moves and singing off key.

" . . . toooouched for the very first tiiiime, like a viiiiiiiirgin, when your heart beats, next to miiiine . . . "

Hux surprised Ben, Phasma, and himself, by picking up the next line.

Turning in his seat, he faced Ben and sang,

"Gonna give you all my love, boy; my fear is fading faaaast, been saving it all for you, cuz only love can laaaast."

"You're so fine, and you're mine, I'll be yours, til the end of time," Ben joined back in.

"Cuz you make me feeeel, yeah you make me feeeeel, I've nothing to hiiiiiide," Phasma burst out from the backseat, turning the camera briefly into her own face.

All three burst out laughing, and eventually Ben cut the radio back down.

"You guys ever see the music video where she performed that at the MTV music awards, in the 90's?", Phasma asked, once they had calmed down.

"Yes, Hux said, nodding. "Rolling around in stage in a wedding dress."

He looked at Ben. "YOU, would look _ridiculously_ sexy, doing that."

Ben smiled over at him. "Well, if you want, I'll see if I can sneak my mom's wedding dress, and I'll come over and perform for you."

"Normally I'd say, film that, so I could see, but I feel like eventually it would turn into a different kind of 'performance'," Phasma said with a chuckle.

Ben laughed as well. "You're probably right."

There were at a red light, and he twisted around and looked at her.

"You know, any time you say you're ready, I can arrange your own performance with you-know-who, sweetness."

Phasma blushed, shaking her head and looking out the window.

Ben sighed and turned back around; the light had changed. Hux was looking back and forth between him and Phasma, confused.

"Are you two keeping secrets from me?"

"It's up to her, whether --"

"No, it's okay. No secrets in the holy trinity, right?"

She clicked the Off button on the camcorder. "Not that I want this on tape."

Taking a deep breath, she went on:

"I, um, have a little teeny tiny crush on someone, that you both know. That Ben knows really well, actually. He thinks I should make a move, I think I'd be wasting my time."

Hux frowned. "Wasting your time? Fuck that; you're the best person ever! Now I need to know: who's the lucky guy?"

Phasma blushed even deeper, tucking her chin down into her collar. "Ben, you tell him."

Ben turned the radio all the way off, to speak.

"First of all, it's not a guy."

Hux's eyes grew wide, and he looked back at Phasma again, who's face had gone a shade darker.

"Really? You like a -- a _girl_? Seriously? Is this, uh, does this mean, you're --?"

"I think, Hux, I'm bisexual. I feel like I've always been like this, but this girl in particular is making me confront it, you know?"

Hux nodded. He reached back and took her hand.

"You know no matter what you are, or like, or don't like, we love the holy fuck out of you, right?"

She nodded and smiled. "I know."

He let go and turned back around. "But, in all seriousness, now I want to know. Who is the lucky lady?"

"You won't laugh? Or make fun of me?"

"When I came to you having an anxiety attack, crying and acting like I'd lost my mind, and told you I thought I had a crush on Ben, did you laugh at me?"

She shook her head.

"Whoa, you did what, now?", asked Ben, surprised.

"I went to Phas. I think I cried on her for like, 3 hours. It was that day, the almost-kiss we had in your basement. Remember?"

Ben nodded. Two years ago, they had been watching movies in the rec room in Ben's basement. Hux had just gotten over being sick a few days prior, and was still little out of it. Everything had been going the same as always, and then, during a long stretch of one movie, Hux had fallen asleep, leaning on Ben's shoulder.

Ben had let him stay for awhile, then, when he saw how late it was, gently shook him awake.

The two had been so physically close, their faces inches away, and it had almost happened. They had come within a hair of kissing each other.

It had scared both of them, and they had quickly separated and said goodnight, as Hux left.

They ended up having an in-depth talk several days later, confessing their feelings, and, shortly after that, started their relationship.

But until this moment, he had had no idea Hux had gone to Phasma.

"You cried?", he asked now, softly. "You were that upset?"

"He was upset because he said you were so amazing, wonderful, magnetic, and a bunch of other sappy adjectives I can't remember. And he thought you wouldn't want him."

"Wouldn't want you? Do you realize I thought all the same things, about you?"

Hux smiled and reached over, squeezing Ben's knee. 

"A little higher," Ben said, with a grin.

Hux grinned back, and drew his hand way. "Not while there's a lady present in the car, Ben. I'm sure she doesn't want to see that."

"No, I don't. And aren't we supposed to be talking about me?"

"You're right. So who's the girl?"

"Rey."

Hux felt a wave of shock wash over him. "Rey . . . Skywalker? As in, Ben's cousin Rey?"

Phasma nodded.

There were a few moments of silence, the Hux said, quietly,

"I've got to say, here: you have wonderful taste."

Rey was Ben's younger cousin, the daughter of Ben's mothers' brother, his uncle Luke. She was extremely intelligent, and she had skipped a grade in middle school, placing her in the same grade as Phasma, Ben and Hux.

She would hang out with the trio occasionally, sometimes by herself, sometimes with her friends.

Like Ben, Rey was dynamic, charismatic, and very good-looking. And just about the sweetest, kindest person in existence. Hux could see why Phasma would be attracted to her.

"She is pretty, isn't she?", Phasma asked, sighing. The way her voice sounded, so sweet and wistful and dream-like, made something in Hux's chest clench. Clearly, she had it bad for the girl. For Rey.

"She is, and I think you should talk to her," Ben said insistently. "Or let me talk to her first, feel her out a bit, see how receptive she'd be to the idea."

"So where are we going, again?", Phasma asked in a different, light-hearted tone of voice. She had clicked the camera back on, which the boys took as her signifying that she was, at the moment, done with the conversation.

"I thought we'd go to lunch at Snoke's Grill, then go to that outlet mall that's off that one highway."

"Snoke's Grill?", Hux asked, looking incredulously at his boyfriend. "That place is really pricey, isn't it?"

Ben grinned and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He handed it to Hux.

"Middle pocket."

Hux opened it up, and took out a black and red gift card, baring Snoke's Grill on the front. 

"There's $200 on there," Ben told them proudly. "My uncle gave that to me for Christmas. Been waiting on the right time to be like, surprise, we're going, bitches."

Phasma squealed, and Hux leaned over to kiss Ben. 

"While my mind objects to being referred to as 'bitches', my stomach is clapping over the prospect of a big-ass steak."

"Are you sure we're not like, really, really underdressed for this?" Phasma worried from the backseat.

"You both underestimate me," Ben told them, smirking. He reached between him and Hux into the console, and pulled out three black, silky ties.

He handed one back to Phasma and gave one to Hux. 

"There. Now we'll be fancy as fuck."

Hux and Phasma laughed, and began carefully affixing the ties to their fronts. Phasma pulled her purse onto her lap and began applying lipstick and mascara.

When Hux had finished his own, he leaned over and began tying Ben's tie around his neck. 

"There. Now we look wonderful."

They were almost there, and Phasma carefully filmed the scenery around them, as well as Ben and Hux's eclectic conversations.

Snoke's Grill was everything they had heard, and more. A huge open, airy setting. Colorful lights, beautifully dressed servers. The trio was relieved that, it being the middle of the day, in the middle of the work-week, there weren't that many people present at all besides themselves and a few tables.

After receiving permission to bring their camera inside, Hux walked around in a loop with it, capturing the decorations and the smiling customers before joining Ben and Phasma at their table.

The group marveled at the numerous choices on the menu, and ordered an appetizer to share while they waited for their main course. Hux, as he stated before, ordered a steak the size of a football. Ben got seafood tacos, and Phasma, prime rib.

After their meal, although thoroughly stuffed, Ben insisted that they get dessert as well.

A different waitress came over for their dessert order, and Hux couldn't help but notice how much attention she was giving to Ben. She had to have been at least in her 30's, but she was clearly and obviously flirting with him nonetheless. Laughing with him, leaning close; at one point, she put her hand on his shoulder as he was reading the menu, pointing at different options with her manicured fingernail.

Hux didn't necessarily feel jealous; rather, he felt annoyed. But whether he felt more annoyed with the waitress, for flirting, or Ben, for _letting it happen_ , he wasn't sure.

Then again, maybe Ben didn't KNOW the girl was flirting. He was bafflingly oblivious to his own appeal, sometimes.

Their dessert came out, brought by the smiling lady. She leaned over Ben again and practically purred, "If there's anything else you want, honey . . ."

"Actually, yes, there is." He looked at Phasma and asked her to turn on the camera. She did so, curious.

"You see that boy right there?", Ben asked the lady, pointing at Hux.

She nodded.

"His birthday is tomorrow. Is it possible to get your waiters to come and sing him Happy Birthday?"

She went back into the kitchen to relay Ben's request. Across the table, Hux was furiously blushing.

"Come on, Ben; really?"

"Yes, really! Are you getting his face, Phas?"

Phasma nodded and grinned. "I am. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I agree."

The waitress returned with the waiters from the back, who promptly began a rousing chorus of the birthday tune. During the song, Ben got up and stood behind Hux's chair, singing louder than anyone. When the song ended, everyone clapped, and Ben leaned over the back of the chair and attacked him with a barrage of kisses. 

More clapping; all except for their waitress. She looked both surprised and embarrassed.

And Hux, looked _happy_.

Hux went to use the bathroom before they left, and Ben asked the waitress for the check. He looked it over with a smile; all things considered, it cost much less than he thought it would.

He slipped the card into the slot, and the waitress brought it back for him to sign. Then he pushed the card across the table to Phasma.

"Here. You take the rest of this."

"What? Why?"

"There's over $100 left on it. I want you to take it, and invite Rey here. Just the two of you, on a date."

Phasma blushed and looked down at the table.

"I can't do that, Ben."

"Yes, you can. I can help you break the ice, if you want. But like, Phasma, you need to do this. I want you to be happy. You haven't been yourself since, well --"

She nodded, understanding what he was getting at.

Last year, she ended what had been a since-middle-school relationship with a mutual friend (now ex-friend) of theirs, Dolpheld Mitaka ("Mitty" for short). Actually she hadn't ended it, so much as found him with another girl. And that would have been bad enough; but what made it worse was that Mitty wasn't even the least bit remorseful for his actions. He went around bragging to their friends how easily he had fooled Phasma, how long he had kept her in the balance. When Ben found out, he had been livid. He had confronted Mitaka and, after a heated exchange of words, had beaten Mitaka into a bloody mess. It had taken Hux, Phasma, and several strong boys to pull him off. That stint had earned Ben a 4 day suspension from school, and he had very nearly had charges pressed against him, if it hadn't been for the persuasiveness of his mother to Mitty's mother, to refrain from doing so.

But Ben was glad he had done that.

Glad, and he would gladly do it again.

"What if she rejects me?", Phasma asked in a quiet whisper.

Ben got up and hugged her to him, his head on her shoulder.

"She won't. I have a good feeling about this. Just trust me, okay?"

She nodded, sighing.

Hux came back out then, and looked at the two of them hugging. 

"Did I miss something?"

"Yeah," said Ben, "We're basking in the warm, sticky afterglow of sex----y food consumption."

Phasma loosened one arm from  
Ben's grip and turned on the camera again, facing it towards Hux.

"Join us," she said. Ben held out his other arm for Hux. 

Hux joined them, smiling.

. . . . .

They spent less time at the outlet mall than intended, all of them considerably weighted down with the massive amount of food they had put away.

Still, they had managed to get some interesting shots for Ben's video. He filmed Hux and Phasma doing their sloppy version of the Tango to the music playing outside a Latin-themed store; Phasma got Ben walking on his hands completely around the edge of a wishing fountain, until a security guard politely but firmly stopped him. Hux needed a new pair of shoes, and Ben filmed him trying in different pairs at the Nike store.

The drive home was cheerful, but fairly quiet, all of them tired. Eventually, after a long ride back, they pulled up to Phasma's house.

"Thanks for taking me on an adventure, guys," she said, leaning up to hug both of them. "And for feeding me. Of course now I've probably gained 50 pounds, but --"

"But you're still sexy as fuck, so don't worry about it, babe," Ben told her, smirking.

She blushed at that, handing the camera off to Hux.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dears," she said, before getting out. Hux filmed her waking into her house, before turning the camera on himself and saying, "Hey, future me, if you're watching this: give Phasma a call. She's one of the best people in the world; call and TELL her that. Seriously, Hux, pause the video, and call her."

He clicked the camera back off. "Your battery's getting low," he told Ben.

Ben shrugged. "That's okay; we've got some pretty cool shit today."

Halfway to Hux's house, Ben's phone rang. He asked Hux to answer it for him.

"Good evening, this is Armitage, personal secretary for Ben. How shall I direct your call?"

"Hux? Is that you?", came the voice from the other end.

"Oh, um, hi, Mrs. Solo."

"Hi, honey. Where's Ben?"

"He's driving."

"Ah. Ok. Well, can you tell him for me that his father and I are staying at his brothers overnight, and we won't be home until after he gets out of school tomorrow?"

"I can. I hope you have fun."

"Thank you, honey. And tell him I left my credit card on the shelf in my bedroom; he can use it to order pizza or something for dinner, but tell him not to go overboard."

"I will."

"Okay. And Hux?"

"Yes?"

"Happy early birthday."

Hux grinned into the phone. "Thank you, Mrs. Solo," he said, before hanging up.

He told Ben what she had said, and a huge grin dawned over his face.

"Do you know what that sounds like to me? Sounds like it's time for a sleepover."

Hux reached over and grabbed Ben's free hand, squeezing it.

"I dunno about that, dear. I don't think my father would --"

"Your father is at work until 7, right? We'll go to your house, youvan pack some clothes, and leave a note. How's he gonna object to the birthday boys request? Or, his _eighteen_ year old son's request?"

Hux rubbed his thumb over Ben's knuckles. "You make good points. But we've got to go to school in the morning, I can't afford to miss another day."

"Agreed."

They pulled up to Hux's house and went in, still holding hands. When the door closed behind them, Ben pushed him against the wall and began kissing down the redhead's neck.

"Don't pack _too_ many clothes, now," he murmured, still kissing. "My bed is warm, and you don't want to overheat."

Hux rolled his eyes and pushed Ben away, but playfully. 

"I'll take that into consideration, my dear," he said, before disappearing into his room.

Ben sat in the kitchen, waiting for Hux to gather his things together. As he waited, he clicked on the camera and began speaking to it, quietly.

"Hey. This is the director of this fabulous documentary you're watching. Benjamin Lucas Solo, or just plain Ben. Today we celebrated the last day of my boyfriend being 17. Tomorrow, he turns 18. My parents are gone overnight, so he's going to be spending the night at my house. He probably thinks I want him there just for sex, but that's not it. At midnight, I'm going to propose to him."

He pulled out the ring box from his inner jacket pocket, and opened it up, showing it to he camera.

"I don't know how he's going to react. Knowing him, he'll freak out. Hell, I'M freaking out just thinking about it. It'll have to be a long engagement, at least a couple of years. But I want to make sure I've got my ring on him, that I've got a lock on him, now."

"He . . . is everything I could want, that I need, in another person. I want to do everything on this earth with him, I want the whole world with him. And one day I want to be two boring married guys with kids that think we're annoying because we kiss all the time and make them watch the same damn videos over and over, going off into "When WE were kids" tangents."

"Ben?", Hux called out from the other room. "Where are you? I'm ready."

Ben smiled into the camera and shoved the ring box quickly back into his pocket.

"Coming!", he yelled. To the camera, he said, "Wish me luck!", before hitting the Off button.

. . . . .

"Ugh, dad, not this boring movie again!"

Ben only smiled and popped the worn disc in the DVD player. A rare item, that; they had stopped manufacturing them several years back.

"Tradition, Mark. Tradition. Dad's birthday is tomorrow, so we watch the tape tonight."

"Papa doesn't like this tape, either," piped up Mark's twin sister, Carrie, from her end of the couch. 

"Who says I don't?"

Hux entered the room with a bowl of popcorn and a grin. He settled himself on the couch next to Ben. Mark sat down on Ben's right, and Carrie snuggled into Hux on his left.

"Are you going to call Aunty Phasma again?" Carrie asked Hux.

"Yep. That's tradition, too. But you guys can talk to her, too; you know she and Aunty Rey love hearing from you kids."

"Dads, seriously, nothing happens in this tape. It's just you guys riding around, skipping school and being annoying for like, hours!", Mark piped up from near Ben.

"Life, my dear, disillusioned son, is about moments. That day, a lot of days, 'nothing' happened. But at the same time, those 'nothing' moments, mean EVERYTHING."

Mark rolled his eyes. "He's speaking in riddles again!", he complained to Hux, who smiled and ruffled their sons hair.

"He really doesn't make ANY sense, does he? It's a good thing he's sexy.", Hux replied, before leaning into Ben and kissing him.

"Gross!", both kids exclaimed from either side of them. 

Hux and Ben separated with a smile, and Hux cued up the familiar tape.

"Ready?"

_"And coming up next on Solo Vision News: How long can one boy sleep past his alarm? Surprising results . . ._


End file.
